Something New
by Crykett
Summary: Fazira looses her mother, home, friends and pretty much her life in just a few short months. Not that she doesn't love her dad but she knows it's going to be a big change from her life with her mother back in Chicago. She doesn't like change but she has to realize this move is going to bring something new to her table.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The move**

"So when are you leaving?" Max asked helping to pack up the remaining clothes in the closet.

"Two days, I just can't believe that I really have to go. I mean I'm not mad as to where I'm going but it's just everything I've known is here. You, everyone at school, my job, and the theater. It's like I'm just being ripped out of my life and thrown into someone else's." Fazira frowned as she thought of all her friends and everything she was leaving behind.

She was forced to move with her father, due to the death of her mother. She lived with her mother all her life and just visited her dad throughout the year. She loved being with her dad but it just wasn't the same.

Fazira's mother passed away due to cancer. It wasn't as bad as you think. Considering they knew it was coming, but still to lose her mother just a month ago hurt. And it still hurts, but Fazira knows her mom is no longer suffering and that matters more than the selfish thought of keeping her mom holding on.

"We have a lot of memories in this house man." Max said laughing.

Fazira chimed in "Yeah, a lot involving the trouble you got me into."

"You were never forced" Max raised her hands "You were always willing."

Fazira rolled her eyes.

"So you excited about being the new town freak?"

Fazira laughed "Yeah, I mean it's gonna be interesting. My dad's new neighborhood hasn't seen me yet. He lives near the mayor now apparently, and also the police chief. Which means I won't be able to get away with anything!"

~**~

Pulling up to her dad's new house she was surprised at how big it was compared to his last. Probably had something to do with his new wife. Cynthia wasn't horrible, she just was not what Fazira thought her dad looked for in a woman. I mean compared to her mother, Cynthia was a bit more materialist. I mean it wasn't in an obsessive way, I guess it just comes from being born into money.

Fazira was born into money but wasn't raised around it so to speak. Since her mom was just a local boutique owner she didn't struggle but they also didn't throw money around. And her father being a very successful contractor, she never had to want for anything but she still maintained a fairly normal upbringing. She had a job working in make up at the theater in her city. It wasn't much but she was the youngest make-up artist there and it also got her a lot of jobs working with local productions in town. So there were no complaints.

"Alright sport, this is it!" Shawn, Fazira's father stepped out grabbing two of Fazira's bags from the trunk.

Fazira stared at the lavish houses up and down the block. And then forward at her new home.

"Not too shabby, I'm proud of you dad" she laughed. "Where's Cynthia?"

"Probably the restaurant."

Cynthia's family owned a mass chain of Mexican cuisine restaurants across the country. Her and Fazira's dad met when he took on the project of building the Downtown LA location. Thank God they didn't want to move there after the wedding. She didn't think she could handle everyday Los Angeles life.

"Come on let me show you your room!"

Fazira smiled "One sec let me grab my bag" she turned and went back to the car. As she peaked across the street she saw a group of boys scattered around an overly large black truck. One boy in the group was staring straight at Fazira. He must've been trying not to get caught because as soon as they made eye contact he looked away and tried to look uninterested.

Fazira's shook it off for two reasons. She was a new comer to the neighborhood, and because she was covered in tattoos therefore she was used to the looks.  
She walked in to the house right into the large foyer; she looked toward the ceiling following the flow of the spiral stairs. "Dad!" she yelled.

He came around the corner. "Follow me."

Fazira rolled her eyes and followed her dad past the staircase. And down a case of stairs. "So you're storing me in the basement out of embarrassment? Dad you shouldn't have?" she laughed.

"Oh be quiet. You pretty much have an apartment down here. I just thought maybe since you like to be left alone so much for you art and things that you might like your own space and enough of it as possible. Besides I haven't shown you the best part." He walked over to a door toward the back wall "Say hello to your very own studio."

Fazira's eyes lit up as she looked around the room. There was a huge easel against the largest wall and tall cabinet full of everything she would need and room for more. "You've got to be kidding me!? Dad, how did you… Oh my god, thank you!" she hugged her father.

"Well you've been through a bit these past couple of months and I know that this move was a lot to take in so I wanted to surprise you." He hugged his daughter. He knew this wouldn't fix everything but it was a start and for Fazira it was an amazing one.

"I didn't need all of this but thank you! Dad I may have lived with mom but I still felt like home was with you too. I love you." Fazira let go of her dad.

He smiled "Love you too sport, most kids want cars, mine just wants art supplies. Works for me."

"Well since we're talking about cars." Fazira turned around "When is my baby getting here?"

"The guys said Sunday, that way you'll be ready to drive to school Monday morning. Unless you'd like your old man to take you?"

Fazira laughed "I don't need you that much, I think I can manage."

Fazira was going to the local high school it wasn't a performing arts school but from what she's read they hold arts very high which worked great in her favor. Besides she figured she wouldn't like any school that wasn't her previous one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Maybe It's Not So Bad**

Fazira sat outside all morning waiting for her car to show up. She was sketching and listening to music. It was a pretty beautiful morning out and the landscape of the buildings beyond the city was a pretty good focal point.

Time moved pretty slowly but she wasn't in a hurry to pull her focus away from her sketch pad. That is until she heard honking above the music blasting into her ears. She looked up to see a truck with a very familiar car hitched to the back.

When she took a better look at the driver she saw someone familiar there too.

"Mikey?" Fazira yelled walking up to the truck.

"Ziri! What's up loca?" The tall boy asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" She asked in excitement. Mikey and Fazira were childhood friends. Their fathers have been in business together since they were babies.

"Well for one I brought your car here, and two I live right up the street." He smiled while taking the car hitch off Fazira's car.

"What? You live here? I thought you were living with your mom back in Chicago?"

Mikey laughed "Chicago is not my style, besides my mom does just fine on her own." He stood up and threw a set of keys at Fazira.

"So what's there to do around here?" Fazira asked taking a good look at her car.

She hadn't seen Mikey since a few month before her mom died. It was pretty great to know at least one person in town besides her dad and step-mom. Mikey was probably one of her best friends. Probably the only friend shes known the longest and kept in touch with the most

"Well mostly I indulge in some of the parties thrown by kids at school, other than that there's tons of malls and nice shops to hang around at. Don't worry I'll introduce you to some good places." He said with a smile.

Fazira looked out across the street, taking a look at the large black truck. She wanted to ask Mikey about the guy across the street. But knew deep down he would make a big deal out of it. She sucked it up and went for it anyways. "So do you know who lives there?" She asked gesturing towards the guys house.

"Uh there? Yeah, Tom and Bill Kaulitz. They go to my, well our school." He smiled "Their dad owns a music store or something like that and I have no clue what their mom is into. Why?"

"No reason" Fazira tried to shake it off as just curiosity, although she had no idea which one of the boys was the one she caught staring yesterday. "Just wondering who my neighbors are."

She didn't even understand why she was so worked up about it. She didn't have any intention of knowing these guys, so what was the point of asking.

After she hung out with Mikey for a while she decided to retreat back inside to work on some designs for her room. Her dad gave her permission to put whatever she liked on the walls. Which would take a lot of brainstorming. Although she finished one wall just from not being able to sleep the night before.

After fooling around with a few ideas for most of the night she finally realized she might want to go to bed. Didn't want to show up to the first day at a new school looking like a zombie.


End file.
